


Взгляд в прошлое - Hindsight

by Silwery_Wind



Series: Драбблы El Staplador [3]
Category: Long Live the Queen (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Лотти ушла, и Элоди сожалеет, что так и не поговорила с ней.





	Взгляд в прошлое - Hindsight

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hindsight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818313) by [El Staplador (elstaplador)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador). 



> Третий драббл по LLQ из серии автора El Staplador. В оригинале составляет 100 слов.  
> Также перевод опубликован здесь - http://fanfics.me/fic120542 (общий сборник из шести драбблов).  
> У перевода есть бета - _Nimfadora_ .

Трудно представить, что всего минуту назад Лотти была здесь, а теперь она ушла, уведена своей параноидальной матерью. (Но _правда ли_ это паранойя? Возможно, в её словах есть смысл. После того, что случилось с моей матерью, мне начинает казаться, что опасность повсюду.)  
Я ужасно себя чувствую, ведь Лотти угрожала опасность только из-за того, что она была рядом со мной. Я не могу допустить, чтобы что-то случилось с теми, кого я люблю.  
Но всё же...  
Она — моя кузина, и я скучаю по ней. Как жаль, что мы так мало разговаривали, пока она ещё была здесь.  
Хотелось бы мне поговорить с ней.  
Хотелось бы мне.


End file.
